


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by enzaiety



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Lots of mysteries, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is an unreliable narrator, Rom-com, a cute dumbass, all will be revealed, and fluff fluff fluff, and is blind, angst angst angst, as always- sans is a total asshole, author has an unhealthy obsession with comments, but don’t worry, did i also mention that you’re mute but not really, eventually, i don’t know, insert sadistic giggling here, like how the fuck does reader describe things even though they’re blind?????, lots of original characters but they won’t be stealing any of the skeleboys anytime soon, no beta we die like men, no smut i think, reader has magic, reader is s m o l, self indulgent trashy reverse harem undertale fic :)), slow burn? fast burn?, tags will change as I go on, there’s a plot in here i swear, we have the cool thing called character development, what is consistent writing, you bet those boys are frustrated and attracted, you’re also a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enzaiety/pseuds/enzaiety
Summary: You, the lovely reader, are probably wondering where’s the intro of where (Y/N) explains their lousy-and-tragic childhood and their hardships of a mage, and how difficult it is to keep it a secret.Sweet and compelling protagonist is full of secrets, and a magnet for skeleboys! “How cool!” You might say. Well, here we go.With at least 16 skeletons in your best friend’s house and that best friend who’s still in college, you’d say your life is pretty eventful. You just wanted to hang out with Aiden, and maybe get some nice cream with her. And not with a bunch of skeletons that probably have mixed feelings about you, but hey - at least you’re still getting nice cream, right?And did I also mention that you’re blind?Now listen up you little shits, this is your story.—rewritten version of DaP (it’s deleted now because it was dumb :))i know what i’m finally doing (i think ,,)prepare for inconsistent writing and a bunch of edits in the middle of the night cause i’m that cooltumblr incase you want to see the shenanigans i do: enzaiety(plot twist: author is secretly a dragon that hoards kudos, bookmarks and comments)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Asgore (Undertale) & reader, Frisk (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Toriel (Undertale) & Reader, you know what reader is like friends with everyone idk
Comments: 43
Kudos: 192





	1. Surprise, Bitch

“If you’re going to call me a bitch, make sure to put Zuko’s in front of it.”

Yet another day with Aiden and Fell arguing the moment they see each other. You sigh, and look where the window sat.

Your sight wasn’t perfect.

Well, cause you’re blind.

But you saw things in a different way.

Magic. One of the excuses most of the Sanses loved to use when there was a sudden noise in the middle of the night, or something unexplainable.

If you were normal and a regular human being, you would need a cane and perhaps even a support dog. But with magic, you didn’t need those things.

You could see, but at the same, you couldn’t see. It was difficult to explain, but you just knew - the outline, how it was structured and sometimes the writings on it. It was strange.

But definitely not the color, and that being one of the major flaws of your “sight”.

As you look back to the source of noise, you slump onto the kitchen counter top with arms extended and hands dangling off the edge - someone settles beside you. A familiar sigh is heard, and that’s when your lips twitch into a subtle smile.

Cross. He was never the one to talk much, only ever replying with a grunt and on good days, a short and curt reply. His backstory was still unclear, but you had a feeling he didn’t like to talk about it. Why else would he be so quiet?

You can’t help but smile to yourself. While you didn’t know now, you’d have to find out sooner or later. Because-

“Why are you smiling?” Cross asked quietly, breaking your train of thoughts. You shift your gaze towards him, and begin to sign with your hands.

Cross inhaled sharply. “I still don’t understand.” he sighed. “Monsters are supposed to understand  _ all _ languages, but for some reason, none of us can understand you.”

Right. That was also a problem. For some reason, you were the exception of monsters understanding every language. Alphys tried  _ everything _ to find out what was the reason behind it. But of course - nothing worked.

Your smile fell into a frown, and then a pout. How frustrating. But at least Cross spoke more than usual. That was a start. You look back at Aiden and Fell, and fortunately, they had put their arguing to a rest. That was new.

“Aiden, Fell - please stop fighting!” Nevermind. This wasn’t new.

Like every other argument, Dream or Blue tried to stop Aiden and Fell from arguing any further. In this case, it was the former. Dream. Though, it was always the same answer.

“excuse meh?” scoffed Fell. “she’s ta one who started it!” They didn’t.

Aiden and Fell continue to argue as irritation rolls off Cross in waves. You smile nervously, sweat rolling down your cheek. Were you going to see Cross angry? You really hope not. You hear that it was always the quiet ones who were the scariest.

“son of a motherfucking bitch-“

“WE’RE BACK.” Black interrupted, followed by the loud shuffling of bags. You get up from your current position, and tilt your head.

He sounds exhausted. Did he overwork himself again? You frown - you’re not surprised though, it was always a bad habit of his. A habit that you tried to break, but failed miserably. So all you could do was go and try to convince him to take a break every now and then-

“Stars, today’s session was so fun!” Ink giggled, following shortly behind Black. He ran towards the nearest coat hanger, peeled his apron off before hanging it. You hear a groan.

“uGh, qUit that.” said Error as he walked inside, taking off his scarf. “yOu’Re gEtTing cLay dUst aNd pAint eVerywHere.”

That reminds you - It’s been not too long since the alternates got here. In the first few days, they were fairly fast at adapting and getting jobs under the disguise of being “cousins”. But their excuse only went so far.

Because you were a prime example of that.

After seeing how unnatural they acted around their surroundings and each other, you decided to go take a little, harmless peek in the basement at 3 AM in the morning despite Aiden’s constant warnings to not go in there. And  _ maybe _ overheard a few conversations about alternate universes and some sort of machine.

It was a little hard to believe at first, you admit. But the more you know, right?

But you do wonder - what’ll happen if Sans found out that you knew?

And did you mention that he hated you?

While most of the others didn’t hate you, they didn’t particularly like you either. The same went for Aiden. The brushing off, short replies and how cold they acted towards you two. You sigh. Well, either way, you were going to be friends with them no matter what. Even if they were stubborn.

And Sans - oh boy, he hated you with every fiber of his being. He was even worse than the others. The others didn’t threaten you (well, occasionally they did but whatever), but Sans did.

Everytime you were alone together, the room would get colder as he would begin to threaten you to leave him and the alternates “alone”. Fortunately, Aiden hadn’t found out about your rocky relationship with Sans, and you hope to keep it that way.

You turn to face Cross- oh. He went away already.

You look around. Everyone went away. Huh, you must’ve been so absorbed in your thoughts you didn’t even notice them go away. You stare into space for a moment before shrugging. Oh well.

You were about to stand up, but your fingers drift across your chest, brushing the place where your heart would be.

It might’ve been just you, but the world - it felt like it was slowing down. Then the silence became quieter. Things started to mingle with each other - noises, structures that your “sight” captured, movements - everything.

So why? Why did you feel this way?

Why did you feel so empty?

“hey kid.” Your eyes flew open. That voice.

It belonged to Sans.

“how many times do i need to tell you-“ Sans slammed a hand on the countertop. “-leave. us. alone.”

You expected yourself to flinch, but you didn’t. You didn’t flinch at all, let alone even move.

Why?

“are you even listening to me?” he scoffed, words ending with a growl. He leans forward. 

His face was inches apart from yours and yet, you still weren’t moving. Why weren’t you moving?

Why weren’t you reacting?

“one day, i won’t be as lenient and you’ll see what happens.” You feel his burning glare. “you’ll see what happens when you don’t listen, and trust me - it’s not very fun.”

And with that, he teleports away.

You frown. Like he always did.

Sighing, you stare at your hand, specifically the fingers that touched your chest. You squint. This wasn’t the first time your “empty” sessions happened. It was something similar to dissociation - only difference being that you felt like you were missing something, and not the feeling of “this body doesn’t belong to you”.

You sigh.

Oh well.

—————

It didn’t work.

Sans groaned in exasperation. Why didn’t it work?

It was  _ supposed _ to work. It always worked. So why?

Why couldn’t Sans BLUE your SOUL?

You were already an enigma, but this was an entirely new case. Well, not necessarily new considering Sans’ past attempts. Keyword, “attempts”. He frowns, and sighs to himself.

“why won’t that kid leave us alone?” Another one of the unanswered questions Sans kept in the back of his mind. He rubbed his forehead as a headache started to form. Sans hissed. Just his luck.

But whatever, he’ll brush it off. Sans never had luck anyways.

But still. (Y/N). They  _ never  _ left Sans and the alternates alone. And heck, he didn’t expect them to get along so well with the others. Some of the more stubborn ones, like Black and Fell, maybe even Dust - got along with them in a way despite (Y/N) always being the first one to engage.

It was so confusing.

Like the original Sans of this timeline going missing.

No,  _ this _ Sans was still the classic version. Just another version from another timeline. A timeline that still had monsters underground. Where Papyrus was still training to become a royal guard, and with the queen under the name of “lady behind the door”.

Apparently,  _ he  _ had gone missing for 5 years.  _ 5 years.  _ And Sans didn’t know why. Did something happen that made him want to go away? Away from something he didn’t want to deal with? Like-

Stop, Sans reminds himself. He was getting ahead of himself again. Overthinking like his more nervous and younger counterpart - Sci. The younger version of himself, when he was still a scientist trying to figure out a way to empty the underground, and onto the surface.

But those times had things that went wrong. So very  _ wrong. _ Things that had gone  _ so wrong _ , that it was  _ agony  _ to even try and remember them. Sans sighed. What a bother.

“what?” Sans shot up from his seat. Reluctantly, he turns to the new voice. Sans narrows his eyes.

A golden canine shines. “frustrated?”

Fell.

An especially rude version of Sans - one that came from a “rough” timeline. And similar to Black (more like identical), the motto was “kill or be killed”. Like second nature, Sans’ frustrated frown shifts into a lazy smile and tense shoulders into relaxed ones.

“heya pal,” Sans said, chuckling as he leaned against the counter. His hand shuffled quietly in hopes to push the scattered papers behind him. He  _ really _ didn’t want anyone seeing his research on (Y/N).

Okay, maybe not research. That would be weird. Very weird. It was just some harmless studying to find out what they were hiding,  _ and _ what they knew about the alternates. After all, there had to be a reason why they were sticking around. Nothing special.

Getting back on track, Fell replied with: “whatcha’ got there?” he snorted, angling his head to look behind Sans. And instinctively, Sans shuffled.

A smug smirk made its way onto Fell’s face. “hiding something, ‘nilla?”

Sans snickers. Son of a bitch.

“nope, nothing here.” Sans said, patting the desk behind him. He winked. “why, you curious?” Take that, motherfucker. Fell stares at him for a moment, obviously trying to find fault in his actions before smiling. But too bad for him, Sans had  _ years _ of experience hiding things.

Fell snickered. “whatever ya say-“

“wassup homies,” Oh no. This was  _ not _ happening. No, no, no. “it’s your friendly local neighborhood kid fresh!” Oh for fuck’s sake - it was happening.

Both Sans and Fell turn to the eye burning plethora of neon. Something that scarred his mind forever.

Fresh.

Sans has to stop himself from cringing, because just by seeing Fresh made him want to bleach his sockets out with detergent. He was pretty sure Fell felt the same, since that utterly horrified expression on his face told a lot.

“oh mah [funk]ing stars-“ Fell murmured to himself, pinching the air where his nosebridge would be. “ta’ [funk] ya want?” he growled, eyes narrowed into a glare. And honestly? Same.

But unlike Fell who had exasperation written all over his face, Sans had his irritation hidden by a lazy, and welcoming smile.

_ Like he always did. _

“ay, little broski!” Fresh popped beside Fell, and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“what did i say about that unrad lingo? didn’t i tell you to stop that uncoolness and chillax?” Fresh tilts his head, and Sans could practically hear the fury that Fell’s soul emitted.

Sans wanted to cringe. But he had to keep his composure. And besides, this was a parasite he was talking about. Not a metaphorical parasite, but an actual  _ parasite _ inhabiting a poor Sans.

How did Sans get this information - one might ask. Well, you could thank Ink for that. Self proclaimed “protector of AU’s”, and for some reason - he let a parasite exist that possessed people.  _ Possessed  _ people.

“get ya [funk]ing filthy hands off of me!” yelled Fell. Before Fell could shove Fresh off, Fresh had already stepped back. Fresh smiled as Sans sweats mentally.

Well, that was obvious. Because for one, he never stopped smiling. Like, literally. Never. No one had seen Fresh  _ not _ smiling. And like Killer, when they were angry or pissed off - they were  _ still _ smiling.

But stars, Sans was  _ tired. _ “just hurry up and tell us why you’re here, fresh,” Sans sighed, shaking his head. He just wanted to sleep. Actually, maybe he could sleep right now while standing. That sounded nice.

“well,” Fresh shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “my little buddy old chum pal - i just thought i’d show you this.” Sans stared. This? What was he talking about?

Fresh looks down, and starts to maneuver with the insides of his pockets. Sans signs in irritation. Probably just another one of Fresh’s pranks. Sans turned around. “welp, i’m heading out for the night-“

“hol’ up - what ta’ fuck is dat?” Sans turned around again. What were they talking about-

What was (Y/N)’s pen doing in the basement?


	2. “Heated” Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a “little” bit more heated with you and Sans.
> 
> Though, both of you and Fell seem to be hitting it off at Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive the typos and horrible i made this at like 10 pm
> 
> i’ll probs edit it tmr or something idk anyways enjoy

“hey there, kid.”

Oh no. You knew who that voice belonged to. Questions race through your mind - What did you do now? And was it just you, or did he sound a little bit more grim than usual?

A bead of sweat trails down your neck as you smile nervously, turning around. You gulp.

Oh God.

Sans was angry.

You’re starting to savor the idea of running away, because you really don’t want to see him that angry. And the amount of anger rolling off him was terrifying. But that had to be an understatement.

Because you don’t think it was anger anymore.

It was fury.

Almost instantly, Sans teleports in front of you and stares you down. His magic spikes threateningly as he slams something into your chest. What?

“mind explaining why this was in the basement?” Oh no. Oh no.

It was your pen.

Sweat gathers at the back of your neck. You needed to think of an answer - fast. You open your mouth, but nothing comes out. Of course, nothing comes out - you grit your teeth, and shake your head.

God - God, please believe this. You do not want to die today.

“you’ve finally crossed the fucking line, kid.” Sans growls as magic starts to fill the air. But it was nothing like the usual monster magic that was warm and welcoming; inviting and kind.

It was furious.

“do you know how many times i’ve warned you?” His words are like poison. “how many times i’ve warned you to go away?” Sans takes a step forward, and you take a step back.

“and how many times you didn’t listen.”

And that’s when you realized.

That was the final straw.

Your breath hitches in your throat, jaw clenching as you brace yourself for-

“GREETINGS!”

Your eyes widen. Oh, thank the heavens. You’re living another day.

Blue.

The magic in the atmosphere calms down - anger fading from the air. Finally, you can breathe. Shoulders relaxing, you put on a smile. Blue doesn’t need to know, you think to yourself. You don’t want to get on Sans’ bad side again.

“oh,” Sans’ voice is soft again. “hey pal.” Looks like the both of you had an unspoken agreement - to not let anyone to find out about your rocky relationship with each other. He doesn’t seem too keen on letting anyone find out anyways.

Huh. Kinda like you.

“I SWEAR TO THE ANGEL I HEARD SOMETHING,” Blue mutters. You grin, and tilt your head. You feel sorry for Blue, but you’d prefer that he doesn’t find out what happened.

It wasn’t that serious anyways.

“anyways,” Sans coughed. “weren’t you cooking something?” You stare at Sans, and then Blue. Blue was cooking something? You tilt your head curiously. You wonder what.

“Lord, send help!” cried Aiden from the halls. Huh? “There’s a ruffian trying to murder me!” Oh.

“ruffian?” Fell yelled back.

Loud footsteps follow after with the occasional screech from Aiden. But you’re not surprised. This happens everyday. You just hope that no more chaos-

“Oh my stars - Blue, your tacos are burning!” Nevermind. You underestimated them greatly.

You sigh, and shake your head. You suppose you’ll have to head to the kitchen to save the house from burning. Aiden’s insurance and yours combined won’t be enough if it does burn.

“DON’T WORRY, DREAM!” yelled Blue. “IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!” Okay, yeah. You definitely need to go into the kitchen.

You hurry to run out of the room and into the kitchen, rushing over to the oven as you twist the knob. You cough - jeez, that’s a lot of smoke. You wave the smoke away from your face, and sigh. Mission accomplished.

“QUEEN TORIEL - YOUR COOKING IS-“ Black gets interrupted by Error, who was staring him down. “. . . NEVERMIND.”

You stare at the burned stovetop. You never knew that Glitchy - you mean, Error had a soft side for Blue. Oh well, you shrug. The more you know.

You exhale slowly. That was enough for the day, and you’d rather stay away from Sans considering the past events. You scoff, shaking your head as you trudge over to the front door, pulling your coat over yourself.

“You’re leaving? Already?” Aiden asked, clear disappointment in her voice. Ah, you never knew how Aiden could make a word sound so forlorn, but reluctantly you nod and turn back to the door.

Aiden doesn’t ask where you’re going - of course, because she already knows. You’ve heard it thousands of time and even before that, it was imprinted in your head.

“Where are you going- oh. You’re going to Grillby’s, aren’t you?” You remember vaguely asking her how’d she know. “Cause like, you only ever use that coat when you’re going there.”

Aiden waves you a short goodbye, and goes back to the kitchen. You, too, wave goodbye and inhale the air that smelled like burnt chicken (that’s a shame) as you head out.

As you walk along the sidewalk, something nags at your mind. You momentarily stop in your tracks, and look up.

When Sans was threatening you, you could’ve sworn an extra person was there. But you quickly down the thought away because that would be impossible. The walls were soundproof, and you doubt anyone else was there other than Blue. Even he didn’t hear it.

You huff. What a silly thought.

—————

A soft “ding” jingles from the newly installed bell as you enter the bar, a smile on your face. You take a moment to dust your coat off before settling beside a certain someone.

“oh mah fucking stars - why ta’ fuck are ya here?”

You snort in amusement. You were expecting that. Fell wasn’t the friendliest after all. So you smile, and tilt your head. You really wanted to tell him that he could’ve just came with you, but then again - you were the exception when it came to monsters understanding every language.

He answers: “tch, whateva - as if i would want to come with you,” You blink in surprise. That would make a good reply to your question.

You laugh - well, more like imitate. Not like anything could actually come out of your mouth without hurting your throat, but that's another story for later.

Something hot stops in front of you and you immediately recognize him.

Grillby. The owner. (Well, that was obvious since the bar was named “Grillby's”.) But other than that, he was the one of the only monsters that knew you were a mage - at first, you were worried that he was going to tell the others about your secret. But thankfully, he didn’t. And that brings the two of you here today.

“. . . Anything to drink, (Y/N)?” he asks quietly, flames flickering. You smile, and knock on the counter twice gently. Fell grunts, a confused gaze turning to you. There’s a moment before Grillby turns and walks away, footsteps fading.

You sigh, and then turn to Fell with a brow raised. What was he looking at? You absentmindedly rub your face. Was there something on your face? You look expectantly at him.

“why’d ya knock on ta’ counter?” Fell pauses, and then does the exact same movements you did a few seconds ago; two gentle knocks on the counter. You stare at him in confusion. “. . . that.” Your mouth shifts into “o” shape in realization.

Smiling, you bring your hand to your neck and move it around a little. Hopefully he understood what you were trying to say. Fell responds with: “cat got yer’ tongue?” You furrow your eyebrows in frustration, and repeat the action again.

“uhhh,” Fell groans. “i dun’ understand.” You narrow your eyes, huffing, and turn away. Nevermind.

Fell grunts. “ey - what the hell is dat for?” he groans, placing the mustard bottle back on the counter. You pout to yourself. Okay - you admit, you were a little frustrated.

. . . Okay, you were angry. Ever since Sans’ aggression towards you started, you couldn’t help but feel confused and sad. What did you even do to him anyways? Did you offend him or something? You shake your head, and huff. Whatever. You won’t think about it - at least, not right now.

You angrily tap your fingers on the counter, resting your chin on your other hand. How frustrating.

“mah fucking stars-“ Fell grumbles to himself softly, something among the lines of “stupid human”.

You shrug it off. Whatever. You don’t feel like dealing with anything for the time being. You just wanted to drink golden flower tea.

“ey, kid.” You lift your chin up from your hand. Fell coughs, and continues with his voice strained. “why ta’ fuck was yer’ pen in the damn basement?”

Your eyebrow twitches in irritation. He just had to ask that when you decided to not think about “it”. You turn back to Fell and give him a “look”.

“don’t gimme that.” he scoffs, turning back to his mustard bottle. “i was just asking, stupid dumbass human.”

You blink, and then snort. There it was. The usual insult from Fell. It was funny in a way, maybe because you saw it as his form of affection. The same went for Black - insults were the equivalent of affectionate nicknames.

Some found it weird, but oh well. That was their problem.

A warm cup of golden flower tea slides towards you. “. . . The usual,” Grillby said, voice still quiet. You quickly search for your wallet, but Grillby’s hand stops you.

“No need,” he said, hand resting on your currently searching fingers. But you shake your head, and move your hand again - but much to your dismay, Grillby’s grip tightens. Both you and him have a staring contest until you begrudgingly give up.

Grillby removes his hand, “It’s on the house,” and walks away to serve another customer. You scoff. You wouldn’t have minded paying it.

“are ya dating grillbs or somethin’?”

You stare into space for a second, and then burst into a series of snorts. Your shoulders bounce uncontrollably as you wipe a tear from your eye. Fell looks at you weirdly, as if he was actually expecting an answer.

You take a sip from your tea, and exhale. There’s a moment before he says: “are ye fucking ignoring me?” You blink.

You soon realize that Fell was expecting an answer. He was expecting an actual answer from you. And it wasn’t a joke. Oopsies.

You smile. How cute. You then turn to him, smiling. He reminded you a lot like a child. You wonder if every Sans had this side to them.

Enough of that - Fell was probably getting impatient by now. You snort, smile and shake your head.

You only saw Grillby as a friend, and that was it. Nothing more than that. If anything, he was more like a father figure to you. He just gave off that feeling.

You scratch your cheek - hopefully Fell got the message.

“ugh,” he grumbles. “whateva.” As he said those words, his magic spiked. But it wasn’t angry per se, more like embarrassment. You tilt your head. Huh.

How curious.

—————

It was getting late.

Grillby had already begun to close down the bar, with you assisting him despite him saying it was “okay”. (Sorry Grillby, but you won’t go down that easily.) And maybe you did it because it was payback for earlier.

You were planning to go back, but a single droplet stops you. You sigh in realization.

It was raining.

Rain falls in sheets around you, but the extended roof shields you from the cool droplets. You sigh again. You weren’t planning on staying with Grillby for the night, but you suppose that it’ll have to do. You hope that he won’t mind - but then again, another part of you really wanted to go back to the cafe.

Oh, did you mention you owned a cafe? You smile to yourself cheekily. You don’t think so.

“tch - whaddya’ doin here?” You blink. That voice. You turn your head around.

Fell. He was still here.

You get up from the small staircase, and momentarily dust your coat off. You didn’t expect him to still be here. You thought that he had left already, but it seemed like your theories were wrong. You smile.

“what ta’ fuck are ya smiling for?” he asks gruffly, a soft hiss to his words. You’ve been wanting to ask him something.

“Could you please take me back with you-“ But before you could finish, you start coughing as discomfort itches at your throat in painful strokes. You forgot about that.

Discomfort and confusion emits from Fell. Oops. Did you make him uncomfortable? You frown. You hope not.

“ya . . .” Was he saying yes? “ya talked.” Oh, nevermind. He wasn’t.

You tilt your head. Had you not talked before around him? You attempt to remember the times you had stopped and talked, but nothing comes to mind. Did you forget?

Though, his bewildered voice quickly changes to an annoyed one in seconds. “as if!” he yowled angrily.

You sigh. You never thought you had to use it, but the time calls.

You give him the puppy dog eyes.

“uh-“ He sounds like he’s at a loss for words. You fight back a smile; maybe even a snicker. Good, good. He was under the effect already.

“ngaah!” he groans in exasperation. “fine! i’ll take ya with me, dumbass human!” You almost jump in celebration. Mission accomplished.

As Fell grumbled quiet complaints, you latched onto him, wrapping both arms around his. You’ve seen one of the Sanses teleport before, and words could not describe how excited you were. You grin in anticipation.

Questions race through your head. What would it feel like? Would you know that you were gonna teleport? And what about-

Fell snorts mischievously. Huh? “hold on tight,” What was he talking about-

With a snap of his fingers, the floor disappears beneath you as your hair starts to fly. It was almost like the floor had been pulled beneath you, because you were falling.

Both adrenaline and excitement rush through you. You squeal, and-

The floor was back.

You remove yourself from him, and you could’ve sworn he heard a noise of disappointment. But then again, that was probably your imagination. You stop in front of him, and rock back and forth on your heels.

You open your mouth to say-

“you know, you act a lot like a kid,” Killer snortet, leaning on the wall.

You huff. You were a tiny bit annoyed at his comment, but excitement was still prominent in you. Gosh, you really wanted to tell Fell how cool his teleporting was and-

Wait a second, didn’t you want to originally go back to your cafe?

You shrug. Oh well.

Back to your non-verbal gushing!

—————

“hEy, yOu - dO yOu kNow wHat sOul (Y/N) hAS?

Aiden stares at Error weirdly, mouth agape. “Uhhh,” she stares off into the distance. “what the fuck is a soul?”

Error’s socket twitches in irritation. Aiden had to be joking. No one was that much of a dumbass-

The image of Ink faintly appears in his mind.

“. . . uGh, nEvermInd,” Error mutters, rolling his eyes as he stalks off. He groans before abruptly stopping behind a corner.

Error heard. . . things. Things from a nearby room this afternoon. Things like some threats and here, maybe something a pen. And maybe, from hearing such things sparked something in Error.

You were strange to say the least. You didn’t talk, and had complications with your souls. Things like the “anomalies” not being able to CHECK your STATS, them not being able to understand your sign language despite monsters usually able to understand all languages, and more importantly-

-no one could see your SOUL.

Before Error knew it, his hand had absentmindedly touched and stretched strings from his socket. He chuckles to himself.

How curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader is an unreliable narrator CONFIRMED
> 
> also i promise u we will get more information on reader soon just you wait
> 
> and if you’re wondering where the others are tHEY WILL BE SHOWN SOON DO NOT WORRY-


	3. Yikes Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh ,, kinda left u guys hanging for nearly 2 weeks and i-
> 
> ok, i’ll be honest - i have nothing to say myself enjoy the chapter
> 
> (also, here’s my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/enzaiety)

“n’aww, just lemme hold her for a few more seconds!”

“THAT KNIFE IS GOING WHERE THE REST OF THEM ARE-” Blue points to a cabinet decorated with various locks and chains. “-IN THE VAULT!”

“non!” Axe yells, wrapping both arms protectively around his cleaver. “you can’t make me!” he screeches.

You sigh. This has been going for at least-

Actually, you didn’t know. Did you space out again?

Ah, right. You shake your head. You were teaching Killer how to sharpen knives for some reason. You don’t know what’s he gonna do with it, but you hope he won’t murder anyone - definitely not that. That would be a tragedy.

“C’MON, JUST GIVE IT ALREADY-“ Blue grumbles, reaching for the knife above Axe’s head. Though, unfortunately, Axe didn’t like this and proceeded to raise the knife above his head, attempting to shove Blue away.

You smile to yourself as you rub the knife against the honing steel with Killer watching attentively, mirroring your actions.

Everything was going well until Axe’s knife came flying towards your direction.

You expected Killer to say something to fill the silence, but instead of him saying anything - the entire room was silent.

You blink rapidly in confusion, and look around. What were they looking at? Did something happen?

“wow,” Killer snickers, finally breaking the silence. “a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?” Huh? What did he mean? You were-

And that’s when you realized.

You caught Axe’s knife.

You immediately start sweating. Oh no.

_ You messed up. _

You  _ pray _ that no one will ask any questions about your almost unnatural reflexes. You  _ really _ don’t want to happen. Seriously, you don’t-

“That was sketchy as fuck,” muttered Aiden from the hall.

You nearly drop the knife, but luckily enough, you were able to catch it before it clattered on the ground. You smile nervously. Just pretend you didn’t hear her. You’ll be fine.

“Oh my stars, how were you even able to catch-“ is what you deciphered from Sci’s mumbling, except the rest of it was gibberish you didn’t understand. Haha, whoopsies. Don’t want anyone else asking you-

“Okay, but in all seriousness-“ Aiden snorts, peering over and behind the corner. “-the average person isn’t able to do that.”

You abruptly stop sharpening Axe’s knife (whoops) - Were you hearing that correctly?  _ Aiden _ , genuinely asking about the “weird” things that you were able to do. Was this even the same Aiden you knew?

Thoughts aside - you laugh nervously. Okay, excusing it as “normal human things” was off the list. Excuses -  _ now. _

“what? trying to think of excuses?”

You grin anxiously. Okay, today was definitely not going your way. Where were your excuses when you needed them? Because there were literally  _ none _ you could think of. Okay, you guess you’re gonna need to change the topic then.

“you must be having trouble-“

“heeey.”

Oh thank goodness for Lust. The entire room’s attention turns to him - some gagging, and some intrigued from how the room now smelt.

A heavy, almost alluring scent fills the air. “i’m baaack,” Lust purrs followed by the faint shrugging of a jacket. He turns to you and Killer, interest rolling off of him. “whatcha’ doing?”

“ugh,” Killer waves a hand over where his nose would be, “i swear, i’ll never become used to that.” he groans, but is quickly replaced by a snicker.

Killer jerks a thumb over to you. “(Y/N) here is telling me how to murder-“

You whack him on the head with the nearest newspaper.

_ Haha, no. _ You playfully tap the rolled newspaper against your hand.  _ No one will be murdering anyone _ . Even though you didn’t voice your thoughts, you were already able to tell the mood of the room changed.

Because you weren’t gonna let  _ anyone- _

You blink.

Huh? You look around. What happened? Why was everyone suddenly awkward?

Breaking the silence, Lust coughs. “well, that escalated quickly.”

Killer looks back at you. “so what were you teaching me again? the whet-whatever thing?”

—————

“Uhh, where the fuck did you get that?”

“get what, bruh?” Epic points to some sort of pillow below his arm. It was a really big pillow, too. You tilt your head. What were they talking about? “this-“

“No, no - like, where did you get  _ that? _ ” Aiden repeated, gesturing to the phone in Epic’s pocket. You tilt your head. What was so weird about a phone?

Epic then looks at you. “oh, hey bruh!” he waved. Haha, it was kinda weird he only just noticed you now, but whatever. You wave back.

“I thought you guys didn’t have phones because of-“

“Holy shit, wait.” Aiden lowers her head. “Can you hear that?” You look around. Hear what-

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

Aiden cringes for a moment, and reluctantly waddles over to her phone. Click. “Hello?”

“HELLO, HUMAN AIDEN!”

You slap your hands over your ears, and pout. Though, you couldn’t help but smile a little at that loud voice.

Papyrus. He’s always been a loud one, and you were sure that Blue was nearly identical when it came to their tastes and personality. And of course, both were very kind.

Aiden pulls the phone away from her ear, but still close enough for her to hear. “Uh, hey Papyrus.” she giggled nervously. “How y’all doing?”

Wait, hang on - “nervously”? You narrow your eyes. What was she nervous for?

You look at Epic. Maybe he knew what Aiden was nervous about. After all, he was one of the alternates and had to know about their circumstances, right? Now that you think about it, maybe you should ask him-

_ Nevermind _ , you giggle to yourself. You just remembered that if you asked him, you could say goodbye to working and say hello to Aiden asking you  _ several _ questions.

Click. “Hey, (Y/N)?” You look up. Huh?

“Please get out of here as soon as you can!” Aiden grabs you by the shoulders, and shakes you violently. “There’s an - uhh - emergency at the cafe! A fire!” she shrieked.

For a fact you knew she was lying, but alright. You’ll go with it, haha.

You frown, and blink rapidly. You tilt your head. Was she getting the “confused (Y/N)” from you? You hope so.

“Oh wow, would you look at the time?“ Aiden looks at her wrist. “The gang is coming over aaand-“

She begins to shove you towards the door. “I thought that you could y’know,” she laughed nervously, “catch up with them and stuff!”

Oh, you’re going to the hall now? Alright. That’s fair. You wave to Epic. Bye bye.

“Cya!” And out we go!

You smile. Haha, how silly. You’ve been doing a really good job of pretending to not know about their little secret. Ah, you’re so proud of yourself.

“what are you smiling about?” You turn. Dust? What was he doing here?

You tilt your head, and just faintly, you can hear the panicked yelling of Aiden and the alternates.

Huh. They were probably expecting you  _ not _ to be able to hear them. Surprisingly enough, the walls were thick enough for a normal human to not hear the things in the other rooms. Well, good thing you’re not a normal human then. Or was that a bad thing? You’re not sure.

“you’re so annoying, you know?” What was he talking about-

Dust suddenly teleports in front of you, and pins you to the wall. “so,  _ so  _ annoying,”

Woah, wasn’t this called the kabedon or something? It’s meant to be romantic, right? But why do you feel as if this was a “you’re gonna die” kabedon. You start sweating.

His hand is pinned beside your head, and his figure is much closer than before. “should i kill you just now?” What?

“after all, you’re just another piece of exp.”

You shift. EXP? What did that mean?

“but i’m still wondering about something.” Dust chuckles emptily. “you keep on hanging around us, and yet, you  _ still _ haven’t questioned why we look so similar or why your little friend had suddenly brought new roommates?”

You blink in confusion. Weren’t the alternates supposed to keep the “alternate universes” thing to themselves? And if that was the case, why was Dust spilling out hints? And you didn’t know they looked similar. You’re blind!

And you’re still wondering why was he nicknamed Dust-

“you know,” he snickers, “maybe i’ll keep you around and see what happens.”

“paps agrees that you’re interesting.”

Paps? Wait.

Wasn’t that the shortened version of Papyrus?

You opened your mouth, but Dust had already teleported away. Huh.

. . .

How rude. You frown. He should know better to not run away when someone’s asking him something. You shake your head. How mean.

—————

“So, how are you all doing?” Aiden asked as she fidgeted in her seat, a nervous smile on her face. You tilt your head. Why was she mumbling “I thought Papyrus wouldn’t be here”? Wasn’t Papyrus also a part of the gang?

“We’re doing well,” Toriel giggled, settling in her seat, “thank you for asking.”

“Yep!” added Frisk happily, grinning. In the middle of the table sat Flowey, who was probably scowling his petals off since a mixture of irritation and annoyance emitted from him.

Wait, did irritation and annoyance mean the same thing? You forgot.

“But I have been wondering,” Toriel sighs, pressing a hand to her face, “why has Sans been staying here lately? Shouldn’t he be living with his brother, Papyrus?” As Toriel spoke, you could’ve sworn you heard Aiden wheeze a little.

Aiden opted to say something, but Sans quickly cuts her off. “i have some business here,” he answered, a lazy grin on his face. You turn to him. Did he mean the machine?

“It’s been 5 years since you came back, and I’m sure Papyrus misses you a lot-“

“Business?” Flowey mimicked, a scoff escaping him. “ _ Please _ , as if  _ you _ have any business, smiley trashbag-“ Flowey quiets down once magic starts to fill the air again. Whew, this  _ sure _ felt familiar.

“ _ oh _ man, i wonder-“

Tssk! Tssk! “Stop it,” muttered Frisk, proceeding to spray Flowey with water. Huh. That’s no surprise. Frisk  _ always _ brought a spray bottle with them, just in case Flowey was picking a fight with someone - like Sans.

“Quit it!” Flower hisses as he brings his leaves above his face, as though to shield from the water.

“Don’t do that again,” Frisk huffed. They then stopped and put the spray bottle back into Toriel’s bag, the other hand patting Flowey’s head in what you assumed to comfort him.

“Sooo,” Aiden laughed, “what about that butterscotch pie?”

Toriel gasps, and brings her bag on her lap as she begins to search through it. “Oh, stars! You’re right!” Softly, you could hear Aiden exhale in relief, mumbling of what sounded like swear-

You narrow your eyes at her.

You cross your arms, and give her a look.  _ What did I say about swearing? _

Aiden notices your stare, and groans quietly. “Fiiine,” she grumbles, sighing in her seat.

_ Good _ . You sigh. You don’t want Toriel to scold Aiden again - she would never hear the end of it. After all, Frisk was only 14 and not allowed to swear. In fact, you think Frisk would never be allowed to swear as long as Toriel was-

“Where could it have possibly gone?“ Toriel murmurs in a panicked manner, tilting her head in worry as she scavenged through her things. Huh? Did she lose it?

“Ugh, all of you are  _ so _ stupid.” You hear the eye rolling in Flowey’s voice. Finally, he spoke. “We left it at home.”

“Oh, stars!” Toriel clicks her tongue in disappointment, shaking her head.

”Well,” she sighs, “thank you for telling us Flowey. If I had gone any longer without you reminding me, it would’ve surely taken me an hour to realize that I had forgotten to bring my butterscotch pie.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Hey, Aiden. Don’t you have the ingredients for Mom’s butterscotch pie?” Frisk asked.

Aiden nearly choked as she pushed herself back, rubbing her throat. Both Toriel and Frisk got up, reaching out for her. You turn to her, brows furrowed. Was she okay?

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” she wheezed, snickering.

Though, Toriel seemed to disagree with this and said: “Aiden, dearie - you just choked! How could you be fine?”

Frisk nodded in agreement. “Yeah, how could you be okay?”

Then, out of the blue, Sans spoke.

“bone caught your tongue?”

You snort and slap a hand over your mouth. “Bone caught your tongue”? You shift in your seat again, hardly able to contain your soft snickers at the pun as your shoulders bounced.

Aiden stares at Sans, a dreadful look of horror on her face. (How could you tell even if you were blind? Magic.) “That was horrible!” Aiden yelled.

You expected to hear Papyrus yell in aggravation as well, but what he had said next left you confused. “SANS, IS THAT YOU?”

Huh? Wasn’t Papyrus in the kitchen-

_ Oh. _

Papyrus wasn’t alone.

Because Epic was there.

—————

“You know, Epic looks  _ awfully _ similar to Sans here,” Toriel said, tilting her head curiously with furrowed brows. 

Oh, wow, gee, this probably wasn’t going to be a good memory for Aiden. Definitely not. You already hear the internal screaming. Haha, whoopsies.

“Ugh, whatever. It’s just another smiley trashbag-“ Before Flowey could finish, Frisk was back, spraying him with water again. Oops.

“uncalled for, bruh!” Epic replied, crossing his arms. Toriel snorts.

“How fascinating, they look so much like you and yet,” Toriel gasps, “they’re so different from how you act.”

“Yeah,” Aiden nodded, “I noticed that too,” she laughs nervously.

You nod. You feel bad for Aiden, so you’ll play along (again). After all, you still needed to pretend you didn’t know.

“WOWIE, I DIDN’T KNOW THERE WAS ANOTHER SKELETON LIKE US, SANS!” Papyrus chirped, excitement rolling off of him. You smile. Papyrus was really enthusiastic about meeting someone who probably looked identical to his brother, but you’re happy for him either way.

You just hope that they won’t find out.

“Oh stars, I forgot to introduce myself!” Toriel said. She then cleared her throat, paused and spoke again.

“My name is Toriel, and this is my child, Frisk.” Toriel gestured to the said person as Frisk gave a little wave, smiling. “And this is Flowey - Flowey, say hi,”

Flowey grumbles. “I don’t want to,”

“ _ Flowey _ ,” Frisk says firmly, “could you please say hi to them?” Judging by their tone, it wasn’t a request. Or was it just because you sensed something from them? You’re not sure.

Flowey mumbles something beneath his breath, and begrudgingly, he says:

“Hi, smiley trashbag number two! It’s just a  _ pleasure _ to meet you-“

Tssk! Tssk! “Bad Flowey, bad.”

You smile. They get along so well.

“Say, where did you live in the underground?” Toriel asked. “I’ve never seen you before.” Oh. There’s the question Sans and Aiden probably didn’t want. The internal screaming from Aiden became louder.

“in the underground of course, bruh!” Epic said vaguely. Sans looked at him, but nodded either way as he smiled.

“Ugh, that’s so  _ vague, _ ” Flowey groaned.

Aiden snorted mockingly. “Deal with it,” she cackled, grinning. Oh no.

Flowey shoots her a glare, voice shifting to a darker one. “Say that again and I’ll rip your-“ Tssk! Tssk!

“oh my stars, my bag!” You immediately turn to the source of the noise that was a wall. What? How could a wall make noise? You scratch the back of your head. That didn’t make sense.

Wait, it wasn’t a wall that made noise.

It was Lust.

Aiden starts sweating. “HUMAN AIDEN, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD OTHER VISITORS AS WELL!” Papyrus chirped, looking at the wall as well. He stood up. 

“I’LL GO INVITE THEM!”

Aiden stands up in a panic, and runs in front of Papyrus. “No, no, no!” she murmured, spreading her arms wide, anxiety pounding off of her. You can’t help but sweat as well. Lust must’ve yelled  _ really _ loud for a human like Aiden to hear.

“Guys?” Frisk furrowed their eyebrows and stood up, Flowey still in their arms. “Something wrong?”

Toriel follows your gaze, and stands up. “There’s another one that sounds like Sans as well?”

Thunk, thunk! Clank! Thud!

“Guys, what’s happening?” Frisk asked, shifting on their weight nervously. They looked back and forth towards you and Aiden, especially Sans. The room is beginning to become tense, if not, even tenser than before.

“What the hell is making those noises?” Flowey hissed, a frown on his face. You furrow your eyebrows.

“Guys, guys! Shut up!” Ink’s muffled voice behind the wall yelled, followed by several other noises and. . . voices. You nearly flinch.  _ Yikes forever! _

You turn back to Papyrus and Aiden, and tilt your head.

“HUMAN AIDEN, I NEED TO INVITE YOUR OTHER VISITORS!” he steps out of the way, but Aiden blocks him. “IT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME NOT TO!”

“What visitors?” Aiden laughs, and you’re sure that her legs are starting to shake.

“Aiden, please, darling, tell us what’s wrong.” Toriel cooed, reaching a hand out to her. “We just want to know what’s making the noise.”

“Exactly!” Frisk nodded. “Just let us pass and-“

“hey, what’s the name of the best detective in the world?”

All of you turn to Sans with a curious stare, though, you have a feeling something is going to happen.

Aiden’s gaze dart back and forth before she says: “What?”

“sherlock bones, bruh!”

The room falls silent.

“Pfft-“ Frisk turned away, placing their hand over to their mouth to stifle their chuckles. You stare.

“Nooo,” Flowey moaned in despair, emphasized by slouching in his flower pot. You stare in confusion for a while, and briefly wonder what just happened.

But then it came to you. So  _ that’s _ what he planned! Man, even Sans was kinda mean, you gotta admit, he was pretty smart. You should've thought of-

_ Huh? _ You look back, and everyone is seated down and talking with each other again. You sat still. Wait, why was everyone seated down again? Wasn’t something happening that changed the mood?

You sigh. You won’t question it. Everyone seems happy anyways, so you don’t mind.

Well, at least, you  _ think _ .

“So, like I was saying-“

—————

Haha, you’re pretty sure everything’s going wrong but oh well. What can you do?

You recently just came back to the cafe, worked a few hours and closed it down. You now sat on your bed, a fluffy blanket draped over your figure. But the problem was that Frisk, Toriel  _ and _ Papyrus probably had suspicions about the “noises” and Epic.

Your shoulders slump depressingly. You also had another thing on your mind - because as hard it would be, you really wanted to fix your relationship with Sans and maybe even develop your relationships with the other alternates. You want to be good friends with them, too.

But you can’t help but think back to when Dust pinned you to the wall, and the words he said, specifically the “paps agrees that you’re interesting” thing. You sigh. He made it sound like he was actually there, as weird as that was. But who are you kidding? You’re blind, and you could see differently, maybe even better than the average human - you have no right to say that it was “weird”.

You grumble. All this thinking is giving you a headache, so you pick up your phone and swipe, tap, tap and end up in the group chat. Multiple words fill your head in a frenzy.

ay-there: omg guys i just found this moth and it looks super cute can i show it

ay-there: no response? ok i’ll take that as yes

You stare at the screen as the crushing reminder falls upon you; you were blind, therefore you couldn’t see the photo.

But how were you able to know what Aiden said then? You rose a brow. Weren’t you blind? But then again, you had magic that allowed you to “see”. You sigh, and look where the window sat snug.

You’re starting to wonder if finding out a really bad thing.

—————

Hissing, Error tosses his phone back on the table, fingers tapping against the surface impatiently. He missed his chance again.

_ The chance to catch you and see what SOUL you had. _

One would wonder why Error was so obsessed with finding out, but he insisted that it was for a good reason. After all, no one needed a grand reason to desire something, right?

But much to his dismay, you had headed out early and that left him here, alone-

“Hey, Error!” Nevermind.

Error snaps his head around, mismatched eyelights narrowed into a glare. “wHat do yOu wAnt?” he groaned in irritation. Right when he thought he was alone, Ink had come in  _ uninvited. _

“Aww, can’t I  _ at least _ come in and ask what you’re doing?” Ink asked, mouth twitching into a shit-eating grin. Error’s socket twitched. This bastard-

Ink tilts his gaze over to Error’s phone. “Who are you texting to?”

“tEXTInG?” Error scoffed. “eVen iF i wAs, i wOulDn’T tELL a rAInBow bAsTaRd lIKe yoU.”

Ink furrowed his eyebrows, and clutched his shirt dramatically. “Ah, my feelings!” Error was starting to wonder when this fucking  _ idiot _ would leave him alone, because he didn’t feel like dealing with a shithead like him right now.

“But I am curious about something,” Ink hummed, “why do you keep on staring at (Y/N)?”

Error nearly falls down, but is quick to recompose himself. “wHy wOuLd i sTAre aT sOme hUman?”

“tHeY’rE noThInG sPeCIal.”

“Hmm,” Ink shut his eyes, tapping his cheek in thought. Error glared at him. Oh, words could not  _ describe  _ how much Error wanted to chuck this  _ bastard _ out of the 

room. Without a doubt, his patience was starting to thin.

“Could it be that-“

“-you like them?”

Error’s eye sockets had gone empty, yet a strained grin was still prominent on his face as various numbers filled the empty space.

“Error?” Ink walked towards him and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Hellooo? Error?”

Little did Ink know that Error would be out for hours. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow are we FINALLY learning about our lovely and dense protagonist???
> 
> ok jokes aside i don’t know if i’m slow-burning this or not i’m a suffering man odjosjoqjowjow


	4. Sleep Leads To Movies, And Movies Leads To... Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince Aiden to sleep, but it turns into a movie session instead.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sci investigates. But what do you know? It also appears that Error is taking matters in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hate this chapter i don’t know what i’m doing fijsojsojdojeojj
> 
> please forgive any errors or mistakes for i am a suffering man :)

“How does one tell a well-structured story when they’re dealing with writer’s block?”

You stare at Aiden. It was dark out, and for at least an hour or two, you’ve been sitting beside her. Why? Because you’ve been trying to get her to sleep since 8 PM. 

“Goddamnit, why am I on tumblr?” Aiden cackled, shoulders bouncing. “I don’t even _write_ and it’s 10 PM.”

_Exactly!_ You cross your arms, and glare at her sternly. _When will you sleep?_

Aiden turned to you, stared for a moment and chuckled. Her voice turned grim, but still held a humorous tone. “ _Never,”_ she said, before cackling again.

You huff, and open your mouth to say something but Aiden cuts you off. “You know,” she sighs, leaning back onto the sofa. “I’ve never seen you get sleepy before, let alone even sleep.”

Your mouth closes. _I thought you didn’t notice._

“Uh, (Y/N)?” Aiden laughs in disbelief. “It was pretty obvious, not gonna lie.”

_Huh?_ There it was again, a suiting reply to your thoughts. You look down. Even after all of those years with Aiden, you still don’t know why or _how_ she would come up with those responses that answered your thoughts.

_And didn’t this happen in Grillby’s with Fell?_

You scoff, and impatiently start tapping on your still crossed arms. She needed to sleep. _Now._

“Can’t we watch a movie instead?” she moans, collapsing into your lap and grinning. “I’m booored.”

You look down at her, and then start to blink rapidly in sudden realization. _Doesn’t she fall asleep during movies?_ A smile makes it way on your lips.

_Sure._ You didn’t mind, because if this would get her to sleep, you would willingly watch a movie with her.

“Fuck yeah!” she cheered, bolting up from your lap. The urge to grin is becoming strong again. Oh, only if she knew your _true_ intentions. Poor, poor Aiden.

“Oh man,” she sits back down again, “I should invite the others to watch The Last Airbender with me.”

_The Last Airbender?_ You furrow your eyebrows. _What was that?_

“This is probably going to be the trillionth time I’ve watched it but,” she leans back into the cushions, giggling and grabbing you by the shoulders, “I guarantee you, you’re gonna _love_ it.”

You stare and open your mouth, but close it. You almost forgot that you were blind and turn away in shame. Yikes.

Aiden sits up again, a giddy smile on her face. “Do you think that the others are awake?” You tilt your head. Were they? You haven’t been keeping track of time lately. Or were you?

Well, either way, you nod. Some of them came back home late, and some of them _had_ to be done with work and gained some free time on their hands, right? Besides, you _really_ wanted to invite the others as well. It meant an opportunity to bond with each other.

And you were really curious about Dream and Nightmare’s relationship in particular, so maybe you could invite them-

“I am _so_ gonna compare them to-“ Aiden babbled, going on a rant about whatever she had to share, and you suppose that she was talking about “The Last Airbender”. You grin. It was always nice to see Aiden excited and happy, because that meant she was enjoying herself.

_And you wanted to see the others enjoy themselves, too._

“Okay, okay.” Aiden inhales deeply, before exhaling just as deep. “We are gonna invite whoever we can invite _aaaand_ we can tease the characters.” she rubbed her hands mischievously, giggling.

You had no idea how you were gonna “tease” these said characters, but whatever. You’ll go along with it.

Aiden stands up. “Let the games begin!”

—————

“why are we here again?” Dust asked, scanning his surroundings.

“i don’t know, but i heard that we’re allowed to tease and bully the characters we’re watching. so,” Killer snickers and leans into the cushions, “i’m all in for it.”

You turn over to the two, and stare at them briefly before turning back to where the TV sat. Hugging the pillow tightly in your arms, you sigh. Aiden was still trying to convince the others to come watch with her, and you think she’s already gathered a lot of them.

Well, besides Black of course— he was probably working to death as Aiden failed to convince him.

“Sooo,” Ink draws out, “we’re watching anime?” You turn. “Anime”? What did “anime” look like?

“I don’t think ‘The Last Airbender’ is considered anime,” a soft spoken voice said, belonging to Dream. Said person sat right beside you, and his voice sounded untroubled, but you had a feeling he _wasn’t_ untroubled.

You opted to ask him if he was okay or not, but you just settled for staring at him. You didn’t feel like using your voice for the time being.

Dream _finally_ notices you staring. “Ah?” he turns. “Something wrong?”

You furrow your eyebrows. He was clearly in thought if he took a while to respond. And something told you that it wasn’t about the weather.

_Are you okay?_ You wanted to ask, but even if you did, you guarantee that your voice would crack. You furrow your eyebrows.

Dream stares, before smiling. “I’m fine!” he giggled.

That would make a good response to your thoughts again, but you were more concerned about his well-being than your current dilemmas. You sigh. You won’t push it, so you give him a nod and turn back to the screen.

_You hope he’s okay._

—————

Man, you’re really starting to wish you weren’t blind.

Apparently, there was a cool fight scene going on with a character called “Toph”. And you were surprised to have Aiden tell you that she was blind, but still “saw” using her “earthbending” skills. It was awfully similar to how you “saw” as well, and curiosity was starting to tug at your mouth again.

“i like her.” snorted Killer. “she doesn’t take [rad] from anyone.”

You stare at Killer. Rad? It takes you a moment to process it.

You look back. Right. Fresh was here. (And he was quiet for once, too.)

You were curious about his ways of censoring people, but you didn’t want to ruin it for everyone else, so you’ll just stay quiet. . . for now.

“WAIT,” Blue squinted at the screen, “IF SHE’S BLIND THEN HOW IS SHE ABLE TO SEE?”

Aiden snorted. “Seismic sensing. She uses the vibrations in the ground to locate things, and uses it to ‘see’.” Vibrations?

“I SEE,” he mumbled, “SO THAT WAS WHAT THE ‘WAVES’ WERE FOR.”

You pout. You wanted to see what was happening, too. All of these conversations were really making you want to be _not_ blind, and figure out what they were talking about. You frown.

_How frustrating._

—————

“Can I, ah. . . ask you a question?”

“Mm, yeah?” Aiden glances at him. “What is it?”

Sci shifted on his feet, staring at Aiden who sat on the sofa. What was he doing? Was this insensitive to ask? Was he supposed to _not_ ask this? Okay, maybe he shouldn’t ask it-

The words came tumbling out of his teeth before he could stop himself from saying it, and _stars_ did he regret it.

“Why doesn’t (Y/N) talk?”

Aiden stares at him, most probably in the process of becoming offended and _oh stars he shouldn’t of had asked that he’s gonna die—_

Though, instead of yelling, she laughed and threw her head back. Sci cracks a socket open. (When had he closed his eyes?)

“Man,” she wipes a tear from her eye. “it’s been awhile since I heard that.” she snorted. _What?_

“I guess you could say (Y/N) is mute in a way,” Aiden sighs, leaning back into the sofa as she shut her eyes.

_Mute?_ Sci raised a ridge. What did she mean by that?

“Mute - mute?” he stutters. Damn it. Sci stuttered again, now he looks stupid.

“Mhm, yeah.” Aiden yawned. “I dunno though, but I’m pretty sure it’s because (Y/N)’s vocal cords never did the thing where they developed properly and made them mute.”

“Though,” she pauses, knitting her eyebrows. “they can speak a few sentences. They just prefer not to.” she shrugs.

Aiden laughed. “It’s a shame, though,”

“They’re never able to speak without it hurting.”

Sci’s sockets widened. _It?_ _Hurting?_ Again, Sci was at a lost cause. He didn’t know what she meant by that again. But he had a slight idea of “it”.

“Was it their SOUL that hurt?”

Aiden seemed to completely disregard his question, because she turned away and said: “I still have no fucking idea what the hell is a soul,” she cackled.

“And I don’t know why you keep on pronouncing ‘soul’ like that but I’d like to know how _you_ talk.”

Sci squinted. For her information, he talked like a normal monster—

“Like, you’re _skeletons_! How are you guys even able to talk?” she scoffed, throwing her hands in the air in emphasization. “That’s weird as hell.”

Sci squinted, and coughed. It was time for his explaining skills to go into action. He straightens his back, and starts.

“Well, monsters have SOULS that-“

—————

“-that produce _waves_ of magic, and where does this all root from?” Sci stares at the crowd of students, waiting expectantly.

Nobody answered, and some kids even looked down.

Sci shakes his head, and continues. “Intent,”

“Intent is one of the most key elements in monster culture, allowing them to produce magic from our SOULS and attacks. This is how monsters are able to heal, add special healing properties to food and things that I will cover in later lectures.”

“And how is magic distributed again?” Sci asks to the sea of students, his body trembling. Jeez, why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Everything was going well and his students seemed to understand, so why does he have a feeling something was going to happen?

...

Sci shakes his head again, and sighs. Nobody answered, _again._ And he was nervous for _nothing._

Sci continues. “Magic is distributed through waves—“

A student in the back blurts out. “What if they have no soul?”

Sci stops abruptly writing on the whiteboard. “No soul”? He’s never heard such a thing. For a moment, he stares blankly at the white surface ridden with black scribbles in thought.

_What would happen if they didn’t have a SOUL?_

“Well,” Sci looks away, narrowing his gaze. He didn’t prepare for this. “that’s. . . impossible.”

There’s a silence before someone coughs.

Sci’s eyes widen. He needed to get himself together. He was teaching a class for the angel’s sake!

“Like I was saying-“

—————

“We have to let you go.”

_What?_

Finally, the words form in Sci’s mouth. “But, but— I— why?” Sci stutters out, laughing in disbelief. That couldn’t be true, right? He practiced several times, and even if he didn’t prepare for that one question during his lecture, he did well. So why?

_Why was he getting fired?_

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Sci.” The principal leans back into their seat, shaking their head. “I’ve already explained several times, and I’m sure you know out of all people I don’t like explaining things.”

Sci’s SOUL dropped. No. . . This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no—

“But if it makes you feel better,” The principal sits back up straight as they stare at Sci sadly. “I’ll explain again.”

“Your performance was incredible for the past few weeks, and from your students I could tell that your explanations were easy to understand, but I’m afraid that we can’t afford to keep your class anymore,” they sigh.

“Our funds have been dropping, and we need to drop some teachers to keep us afloat.”

Silence.

”I’ll tell you the details.”

—————

“What am I supposed to do?” Sci cried out, slapping a hand on his forehead. “My career is _ruined!”_

“aww, pal.” Sans comfortingly places his hand on Sci’s back, patting it. “it’s okay, i lost multiple jobs too but look where i am—“

“We are _not_ talking about your experiences!” Sci choked out, close to tears. His life was in ruins, and he got _fired_. What was he supposed to do? Didn’t he meet their expectations? Why was he fired?

Sans gives him a “look” before Sci looks away in shame . “I’m sorry, I’m just. . .” he looks down, a sullen look on his face as he furrows his ridges. 

“it’s all good, pal. i’m here for you,” Sans nodded, smiling lazily. Sci stares at him for a moment, a pit growing in his stomach uncomfortably. Why was this happening to him? Right when things were going well, and he had a stable job in this new universe.

_It was so frustrating._

A warm hand pats his head. Huh? Sci looks up, and his eyes meet yours.

He expected to see Papyrus, but it was you. It was as if you were telling him it was okay, and there were other jobs out there he could get. And even if you didn’t talk, your expression said it all.

_It’s okay, it’s okay._ _It’s no big deal! It’s fine, I’m sure you’ll get another job soon!_

You smile sympathetically. And immediately, Sci’s SOUL and body warms at the sight.

Sci lets out a long, drawn and depressing exhale. Okay, that made him feel a little better than before. “You guys are too nice,” he sniffed, adjusting his glasses.

“aww, shucks pal. i didn’t know you appreciated us so much,” As soon as Sans started to chuckle, Sci glared at him. Nevermind, he takes it back. How dare he laugh at his misery?

A cackle. “aww, is wittle sci crying?” Sci glances up, gaze wide. Who—

“Stop it.” Someone hits the back of Killer’s head, to which he hisses to. “You’re making him feel worse.”

_Oh._ Sci recognizes those two. Killer and Cross. He stares.

_Didn’t they invite him to a party where they and some others made theories together?_

“that was uncalled for,” Killer scoffs, rubbing the back of his skull, “ _oreo.”_

“and since when did you care—?”

“Is everyone alright?”

“I sensed sadness,” A new voice asks, coming from behind him. Sci looks to the source, and sees Dream. Though, Sci glances back again when he hears a certain something.

“holy shit guys, it’s nightmare’s ex!” Killer whisper-yells to Cross. _Ex?_ And before Sci could ask them what he meant, they ran away.

It looks like Dream was staring as well, because he asked: “Was someone else here?”

“maybe,” Sans yawns, stretching before standing up from his seat.

“anyways, i’m heading out for the night.” he says as he starts to walk away towards the door frame, waving. “i’m _bone tired.”_

Sci groans. A _pun._ His older versions always said puns whenever they could much to his distaste, though, it completely catches him off guard when you start giggling.

Sci coughs uncontrollably, gaping at you as if you had grown two heads. Why were you smiling at that pun? And why were you laughing at it? He stares before it clicks.

“It can’t be. . . you like puns—!”

“see you tomorrow.”

—————

Error stares at your sitting figure, all alone in the street. It was late, so not a single SOUL was there except you and him.

You sit unbothered on a nearby bench, only a single street lamp as your light source. Error wasn’t sure what you were doing, or why you were there, but he didn’t care.

_He wouldn’t use it in the long run anyways._

You were _absolutely_ oblivious to your surroundings and what was about to happen. And it was nearly tranquil from how quiet it was. Peaceful.

_But that never lasted long._

He gives in to his temptations, and slowly, he pulls blue strings from his socket, readying himself. And right about when he was going to shoot, you turn to him.

_What are you doing?_ Your eyes asked.

Error should’ve stayed quiet in the shadows, but he says: “. . .nOtHinG,”

Damn it. That was a shit excuse. But whatever, that wouldn’t matter now. Because Error didn’t _need_ excuses for what he was about to do.

In a flash, cobalt blue strings fly towards you—

_—but you dodge them._

_What the hell?_ Was Error’s first thought as he stares at your smiling face, figure now rolling away from the strings. He stares.

That wasn’t possible. And _shouldn’t_ be possible. How were you even able to dodge them?

_How rude._ Your pouting face says with sweat rolling down your cheeks. _A bit uncalled for, don’t you think?_

Error shakes his head, snapping out of his trance. No more distractions. He came here for a reason, _and only_ for that reason.

Again, he directs his strings towards you, going for your wrists next. He would suspend you, and it would be all over with _._

_Except you dodge them again._

Error growls in his place, gritting his teeth. Why were you so persistent? And how were you dodging them? You _needed_ to stop.

Again and again, he tries to shoot at you but the result was the same every time. He tried going for your ankles, arms, neck— _everything._ But the result was the same every time.

_You kept on dodging._

He snarls in his frustration, error signs glitching frantically around him. “qUit bEiNg sO dAMn peRsiStEnT!”

And in the heat of the moment, he _finally_ goes for what he’s been looking for.

_Your soul._

He directs his strings at your chest, where your soul would be and for what felt like forever— _you didn’t dodge._

Error stared. It took him awhile to process it, but an opportunity had been passed to him.

And so, he wraps more strings against your ankles, yanking the floor beneath your feet as you start to lose balance.

_Finally._

Miserably, you come falling down with a loud “thunk!” and hit the floor. You try to get up, but Error gives a harsh yank and brings you back to the ground. He grins sadistically.

_About time._

“yOu’Re juSt anOther glItch bUt,” he stops and snickers, making his way slowly towards your fallen body that was _still_ trying to stand up. “i’M awFulLy cUriOus oF wHat yOur inTentIoNs aRe.”

He stares down at your face, coated with a thin layer of sweat. He chuckles at your troubled-and-glaring face, eyebrows furrowed.

_How pathetic._

And with that, he yanks your SOUL out of your chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“wAit, wHere tHe heLl is yOur sOul?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long IDJIDNIJWSC
> 
> the only way to describe giving you guys information and foreshadowing is like using a teaspoon on a lake of my thoughts and it is p a i n f u l
> 
> also, news flash, aiden never fell asleep :(


	5. The What Are You Talking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error interrogates and threatens you.
> 
> And why does everyone keep on asking you the same question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i have nothing to say for myself

“aNsWEr,” Error hisses, “ _ nOw.” _

Wow, after being attacked and maybe even harassed, he’s the one asking questions. You laugh nervously and tug at your collar. You admit, it was kinda weird but whatever. You didn’t really care.

“yOu’re sOulLeSs, aNd tHaT’s suppoSed to bE fuCking iMpossible!” he scoffed. “aNd nOt to MeNtion wEird as fUck!”

You flinch. Ouch. Kinda too on the nose. And he didn’t need to phrase it  _ that _ meanly! You pout.

_…_ _You‘ll also ignore that he was the opposite end on the bench for whatever reason._

“wHy tHe fUck aRe yOu poUtiNg?” he groans. “aNd aReN’t yOu suPpoSed tO he aNsWeriNg mY dAMn qUestIons?”

You cross your arms.

_ Well, maybe if you didn’t phrase it so meanly then I would answer your questions! _

“eXcUse mE?” Error shoots back. “yOu’re tHe oNe wHo’S fUckinG aRoUnd In tHe fIrst pLace!”

You scowl at him, and look away. Jerk! You’re not gonna answer him if he’s gonna be that mean towards you. Because for his information, you didn’t know a single thing about being “soulless” or whatever he was talking about.

As he babbles on, you finally turn back to him, glaring.

_ I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

“tHe fUck yOu meAn yOu dOn’t kNow whAt i’M taLking aBout?” Yikes! That was loud.

_ I didn’t even know that I was soulless in the first place! _

Error stares at you at a loss for words, gaze scanning you for. . . what? You stare.

“oH mY gOOoOd,” he draws out in the most exasperated voice, “i hAve aNoTher sOuLleSs iDIot iN my hAnds.”

You narrow your eyes suspiciously. Another soulless idiot? What did he mean by that?

“hOw dO yOu eVen hAve eMotiOns?” he yelled, gesturing wildly towards you. You tilt your head. What was he talking about now?

_ What are you talking about? I’ve always had emotions. _

“bEcause— bEcaUse sOUllEss iDiOts lIke yOu aRen’t sUpPosed to hAve eMotions,” he groans, “lIke iNk!”

Both you and Error stare at each other. Ink was emotionless? And he was soulless, too? Huh. You never thought about that. You stare.

_ Flowey’s soulless and he has emotions, so I should be able to feel emotions too. _

“wAiT,” Error glares at you, “hOw dId yOu kNow fLowey is sOuLlEsS?”

What? Didn’t everyone know that Flowey was soulless? Was it only you that knew that Flowey was soulless? You pout.

_ I um,  _ You look down,  _ I guessed. . . ? _

Error stares at you before slumping back into the bench, groaning. “yOu’Re hOpeLeSs,” he says curtly, turning away from you.

You furrow your brows. You weren’t hopeless! What was he going on about?

_ I’m not hopeless—! _

“hOw aRe yOu cOmmUnicaTing lIke tHat aNywAys?” Huh? Communicating? You?

Impossible! You didn’t like talking.

Okay, now you’re really confused. He’s been going on about these soulless things, and you had no idea what he was talking about. Man, you should really ask him if he was alright or not. He seems sick—

“aNd wHy aRe yOu lOOking oVer mY dAMn sHouLder?” he hisses, looking behind him. “Is THere sOmethIng inTerEstIng tHere oR wHat?”

You furrow your eyebrows. Rude! You didn’t even know you were looking over his shoulder - what a jerk. Maybe you shouldn’t answer his questions after all.

“aRe yOu eVen lIsteNing tO mE?”

You frown, eyes narrowed. Yeah, you were! What makes him think that you weren’t listening? You scoff.

_ Well, maybe if you'd stop the buzzing from your soul that keeps on interrupting my thoughts, then I would start listening to you! _

“bUzzIng?” he repeats your thoughts. “sOuL?”

You start sweating. You don’t know why you’re nervous, but you just know you’re nervous. That’s all. You grin nervously.

“yOu’re fuCking iNvAdIng mY prIvAcY?” he yells. He starts to inch away from you as he mumbles something, all the while glaring at you.

You flinch at the loudness. What? Invading? What does he mean by that? Were souls private? You frown. You didn’t know that! You didn’t know anything about that!

_ Uh huh, yeah! I can see your soul alright, and it’s buzzing! _

It was only a moment before you realized what you were saying. You sweat as Error glares at you, and you’re starting to worry about what might come next.

Besides the fact that he, well,  _ was at the opposite end of the bench for whatever reason but you don’t mind. _

“yOu. . .” You shuffle closer to the end of the bench, just barely sitting and more like about to fall on the sidewalk. You continue to smile nervously. Because maybe if you smile, he wouldn’t be angry at you.

“uGh, whAteVer.”

You shut your eyes tightly, but open them again in relief once you hear the curt reply.

“tHere’s nO fuCking uSe iN aSkIng aNymore qUestIons if yOu’re nOt gOing to aNswer aNy.”

You frown. Even if he was going to leave you alone (to which you wanted), you can’t help but feel sad at the notion of him about to leave.

_ So much for trying to be friends with him. _

“i gOt wHat i wAnTed,” he said, sitting up and turning away, “aNd yOu’Re nO loNger oF uSe to mE.”

You flinch.  _ Ouch. _

He starts to trek off, but abruptly, he stops and says: “oH, aNd dON’t eVen tRy tELLiNg aNyOne aBout tHis beCaUse iF yOu dO—“

“—i’Ll kIlL yOu mYsELf.”

You stare and tilt your head at the retreating Error, the one who had just threatened you. You  _ think _ you were supposed to be scared, but it was the opposite, really.

_ What would happen if you continued to interact with him? _

But he was mean to you, wasn’t he? You didn’t like mean people. They were scary and in general, made you feel like trash. And you weren’t trash!

Before you knew it, the frown on your face turned into a scowl.

_ Jerk. _

“Such  _ strong _ and  _ negative _ emotions,” a voice purred in your ear, and you immediately knew who it was. “I wonder what happened to you.”

_ Nightmare. _

You barely saw him around the house— scratch that,  _ never  _ saw him around the house. You’ve never seen anyone talk about him publicly, and Dream in particular, seemed uncomfortable whenever someone did. Even a slight mention of his name would dim his SOUL and have him quiet down.

Slowly, you turn around to face him.

_ He was right behind you. _

Something about his presence always brought you to a stop, and left you wondering of what  _ he _ could be hiding. And from his name, you don’t think he would be hiding very nice things.

You stare directly at him, a silent question passing between you.

_ Did you overhear our conversation? _

An empty, almost  _ mocking _ chuckle rumbles from him. “I never thought you would ask,” he said, and you hear the grin in his voice as he spoke, “ _ dear. _ ”

You narrow your eyes. “Dear”? What kind of nickname was that? He’s been calling you that ever since you met at 3 AM in the morning. And why does he only come at night when you’re alone?

_ Didn’t Aiden mention having nightmares? _

“Curious one, aren’t you?” he sighs, shortly followed by a guttural sound of a chuckle as he begins to circle around you. Or, at least you think he was circling around you. You weren’t sure; his magic was spread all over, and it was difficult for you to pinpoint his exact location.

“You never sleep, become hungry and are always curious about the others.”

You raise a brow suspiciously.  _ And? _

“I’ve been wanting to know this for a loooong time.” he snickers, twirling a strand of your hair with his finger.

You cross your arms, huffing.  _ What did he want? _

“ _ You’re a mage, aren’t you?” _

Your eyes widen. Okay, that confirms your theories. He listened in. Yup, definitely listened in. You furrow your eyebrows, opening your mouth to scold him before having him interrupt you.

“Frustrated, aren’t you?” he hums as you feel something cold and  _ wet _ creep up your ankle, wrapping itself around your calf. “Frustrated that someone came to listen in on your conversation with a minion of mine—“

“—and that you’re not getting any answers.”

You stare blankly, pondering on his words in silence.

_ How did he know? _

“You’re predictable in your unpredictability, because in fact—“ a soft snicker stops him mid sentence.

“ _ You don’t care about what’s wrong or right, do you?” _

Empty and mocking laughter fill the air and silence as arms snake around your neck, his voice above your ear.

“ _ I’ll be seeing you soon, dearest.” _

And he was gone.

A shiver runs down your spine.

_ Creepy. _

—————

“(Y/N), is something following you?”

You stare at Aiden. What was she talking about? You don’t think anything was following you. That would be weird. Far too weird. Also, Error stopped being interested in you so he’s off the list. But you’re eager to find out what she was talking about either way.

“No, (Y/N)— I, I— there  _ is _ something following you,” Aiden sputtered out, concern radiating off her SOUL in steady waves. You frown. She was serious, wasn’t she? You sigh.

“Like, I have this feeling where there’s something like. . .  _ watching _ you,” You narrow your eyes.  _ Go on. _

“I dunno, okay? It’s just a hunch, and probably nothing.” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “So uh, I’ll see you later.”

Aiden then turns away, leaving you alone with your book that you couldn’t read. (Not that it stopped you of course, you just liked having books with you for the sake of looking normal.)

You’re pretty sure the point of the book was about some protagonist that you couldn’t remember the name of and his dragon going on adventures. And there was a war, too. Or, at least you think there was a war near the end of the book.

You sigh. It’s weird how you always knew what piece of text was trying to tell you, but never got to the itty-bitty details or what question it was asking.  _ Like you somehow knew the intent. _

But whatever, that wasn’t groundbreaking or too serious. So you drop the book to your side and lift yourself off of the sofa, now heading to the windowsill in the kitchen where your latest project sat.

An echo flower.

You huff, and smile. You’ve been growing these, and no matter how difficult it was, you always succeeded in the end. You heard that they needed magic to grow properly, so almost none were barely on the surface.

_ So it was a good thing you had magic. _

“Oh, is that an echo flower?” a new voice suddenly asks, and you turn around to face them. You immediately try to search for their SOUL, and furrow your eyebrows.

_ No SOUL. _

Your mouth is stuck as an “o”. You knew who this was.

_ It was Ink. _

Thoughts aside, you nod. He was SOULless, wasn’t he?

_ Like you. _

“Don’t they need magic to survive?” Ink asked, leaning on the windowsill as he stared at you, tilting his head.

You blink, and snap out of your trance. You were lost in your thoughts again.

You laugh.  _ Yep! _

He turns back to the flower. “Then how was it able to survive on the surface?” he mutters, a ridge raising.

_ Oh. _

That was a question you couldn’t answer without giving away that you were a mage, right? You sweat, and turn away. Crud— what were you supposed to say? Or maybe, you could change the topic instead. Yeah, yeah! That would work, right?

You lean on the windowsill as well, and snort to yourself.  _ Magic. _

Nevermind about changing the topic. That was vague enough for it to work, right? After all, the alternates  _ loved _ to use that excuse to avoid answering your questions. So it  _ had  _ to work.

There’s a pause before Ink snickers, shoulders beginning to bounce. You stare.

Was he laughing? You furrow your eyebrows. What was he laughing at? The flower? Your comment? What?

“You know, it’s kinda weird how you sign even though you communicate with me like that. But I mean—“ he grins, beginning to chuckle. “—it’s also sorta funny.”

Huh? Was it that funny? Your comment?

You sigh. You give up, so you’ll just laugh along with him.

And so, you begin to laugh along with him. As the both of you laugh, Ink abruptly stops laughing and asks:

“Why did Aiden say that you were missing for a month a few weeks ago?”

_ What? _ You stare, and raise a brow. You? Missing? For a month and 2 weeks? You glance to the side in thought.

_ Why would you be missing for a month? _

You turn back to Ink, and huff.  _ Why? _

You expected an answer, but instead, you received something completely different. 

“Sorry, what were we talking about again? I forgot,” he sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, an awkward chuckle following shortly.

You stare at him for a moment, and then shrug. Eh, fair enough. But that didn’t really answer your question.

_ Why would I be missing for a month?  _ You ask, quizzically tilting your head.

“Weeell,” Ink draws out, “Aiden said that she wasn’t able to reach you for a couple of days and got worried, so she visited you only to find out that you were sleeping.

“She tried waking you up, but you wouldn’t. So she left, and visited again the next day and expected to find you awake. But, again, you were sleeping and she couldn’t wake you up. It went like that for a couple of weeks until a month passed by, and then suddenly, you woke up and pretended that nothing ever happened.”

Your jaw went slack.  _ What? _

You don’t remember sleeping for  _ that _ long, and a month at best was kinda weird.

_ And why would you be sleeping? _

You also don’t recall needing sleep, food or water. You didn’t need those things at all. So sleeping for an entire month was peculiar, and a mystery to you. You furrow your eyebrows.

How confusing.

“Hellooo? Anybody hooome?” Ink asks, effectively breaking your train of thoughts again.

_ And you realize his face was inches away from yours. _

...

Eventually, you push his face away and smile.

Silly you! You got lost in your thoughts again! You’ve been doing that a lot lately, so you should really stop doing that.

You grin, and rock back and forth on the heels of your shoes. Haha, jeez, that was weird. But, oh well! What could you do? Not like you could tell him that you were a mage or something like that, haha, nope!

_ But was that even related to the conversation you were having? _

Before your thoughts could wander again, thankfully, Ink spoke. “Actually, I think I visited you once,”

You raise a brow. “Visited”? What did he mean by that? You didn’t have any other visitors other than Aiden, and if anything, you were the one who was visiting most of the time.

“Cool, right?” He grinned. Cool? You wouldn’t call it cool, but sure, you’ll play along.

Smiling, you tilt your head.  _ I heard that you work as an artist. _

Ink completely disregards your statement, and continues. Haha, kinda mean, but alright. He says: “You were like. . .” he turns away, eyes narrowing.

“Oh!” he snaps his fingers, as if he made a grand discovery. “A sleeping beauty!”

You stare. Sleeping. . . “beauty”? Hah? What? That didn’t make sense.

“Aiden told me that there were monsters that visited you every so often, and left you flowers near your bed as a gift.” he said. “The flowers they left were super pretty, too!”

You furrow your eyebrows. So that’s where the flowers came from. You’ve been wondering where they came from, so it’s good to know that it was the children who left them.

“You work as a florist, right?” he asked, and for some reason, you had a feeling something changed - you’re not sure what, but something  _ did  _ change no matter how small it was.

You sigh. Oh well. Being blind wasn’t the best, was it now?

“Oh, hey— Did you know echo flowers are called echo flowers because they ‘echo’ what you say?” You stare. Echo flowers were named that for that reason?

Oh. The concept itself was confusing in particular to you. but you suppose that made sense. And _probably_ would be the only thing that’ll make sense.

“Hah?” Ink squinted at you. “But it was so obvious!”

You nearly jump. Jeez, that scared you. It was as if everyone knew what you were thinking, or what you were trying to say. But eh, whatever.

_ You doubt that you’ll ever get the answers you want if you’ll never tell anyone that you’re a mage. _

“Also, is something following you?”

You’re the one squinting now. Aiden said that earlier. Why? Were you the only one who didn’t notice this so-called “thing” following you?

“Weird.” he mumbled. “Anyways— look!”

As the echo flower “echoes” back what Ink said, something lingers behind you. And that  _ something _ sends a shiver down your spine much to your dismay. But it couldn’t be bad, right?

You snort. Probably just you imagining things again. Haha.

Ink suddenly turns around. “Oh, did someone call me?”

You look around. Huh? You didn’t hear anything. Or was it just you again? You’re not sure, but whatever. Not like it was gonna cause the end of the world or anything like that.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I’ll be seeing you later! Bye!” he chirps as he begins to walk away, leaving you alone in the kitchen.

You smile, and wave back to him.  _ Bye, bye. _

It’s not long after your smile drops and you turn back to the echo flower that sat quietly on the windowsill, its presence a faint  _ echo _ of magic.

You snicker. Get it? “Echo of magic”? Because it was an echo flower?

You hear a click. And almost immediately, you stare at the source of the sudden noise. What was that? Was someone there?

Oh, wait, Ink left. No wonder why there was a click— It was from him leaving! Haha, yeah, that had to be it. Right?

“Hello?” A new voice asks from the door behind you, and for some reason, it held a tone of…  _ suspicion. _ You narrow your eyes. What was Dream suspicious for?

Well, he was just probably trying to see if anyone was here, right? Otherwise, you didn’t know what he was trying to do.

Smiling, you turn to him. What was he doing here?

“Ah— (Y/N)!” Dream yelped, flinching. Huh? Why did he flinch? It was just you, wasn’t it?

A moment after Dream sighs in relief, he walks over you and  _ warily _ glances around. You raise an eyebrow. What could he be possibly wary for?

Well, anyways—

“Sorry for asking but,” Dream leans in towards you, furrowing his eyebrows, “is anything following you?”

You frown. Why does everyone keep on asking you that?

But either way, it couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad. You’re sure that you had everything under control, so Dream had to be worrying for nothing. Haha, what a worrywart!

You reach up and pat him on the head.  _ It’s fine! I’m sure it’s nothing, haha. _

“I—“ Dream stops after you pat him on the head for a couple of times, until you inevitably stop and pad off into the distance.

And Dream is left alone, quietly wondering: “What just happened?”

—————

A dark figure hangs over the windowsill and the echo flower that sat quietly, a calm smile on their face as they lean in. They whisper something - something far too soft to be heard and soon—

They disappeared back into the shadows.

—————

_ This was bad. _

“This is— very bad!” Sci whisper-yelled to no one in particular as he raked his phalanges down his skull, his teeth grinding against each other.

One would wonder what happened to Sci to make him anxious and ask for a simple explanation, but  _ oh _ , it wasn’t simple to explain at all. Well, maybe it was, but it wasn’t for Sci because he was panicking— Okay, enough of that!

Sci had made the biggest mistake ever to exist for monsterkind, as he had accidently signed up for an interview at the school Queen Toriel was at, and she was the principal! Sci couldn’t believe it himself, but he had fucked up so greatly that it was going into the book of the greatest fuck up’s in history.

“you don’t look too good there.”

Sci turns around in a spur, and like a deer caught in the headlights, he flinches to see—

_ To see nothing there except his phone beside him. _

Sci blinked, and then blinked again rapidly with the aspect of confusion. What was going on? Was he imagining things again? And was it because he was high on anxiety?

“Who’s there?” Sci mumbles in a low voice in the attempt to sound intimidating, but all it sounded like was a coward.

“oh, no need to be so alarmed.” The voice sighed, and yet, Sci could already imagine the smuggest smirk on the one who owned it. “i’m just wondering if my fellow sans is doing okay.”

“and don’t give me that look, either,”  _ he _ sighed. Because there was no doubt that this was a Sans hidden in plain sight, and that could only mean one thing.

“You’re a—“

“jeez kid, calm down.” the voice groaned. “it’s me, lust.”

Sci’s shoulders dropped.  _ Oh. _ Now he felt stupid.

“Oh, well I— I knew that.” Sci muttered, sighing as he shook his head. Why was he like this? “I was just—“

“also, you might wanna put that book back because from what i’m seeing here,” Lust sighed again, “it doesn’t look like the most comfortable position.”

Huh? Sci glanced up. What was he referring to? Was it the— Oh, yeah.

Slowly, Sci places the book back down on the desk. It was originally raised over his head for self-defense purposes and definitely  _ not  _ because he was scared and didn’t know what to do. So, like any other normal person, Sci grabbed it just in case someone was going to jump him.

Thoughts aside, Sci shook his head. “Jeez,” he sighed, “did you really need to scare me like that?” he scoffed, turning to Lust who had just walked out of the shadows.

“aw, can’t a sans get some slack?” Lust’s voice sounded serious (though Sci heard some snickers), and his crossed arms looked serious too, but that shit-eating grin on his face? Oh, yeah, that sure looked serious alright.

And if Sci was being honest, he was  _ not  _ impressed.

“jeez, my feelings are so hurt.” Lust sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead in fake woe. “can’t believe a fellow sans won’t believe my own sincerity.”

Yeah, like hell Sci would believe him. That shit-eating grin wasn’t there for nothing.

“by the way, i came here to warn you about something.”

Sci’s sockets widened. “Warn”? What could Lust possibly warn him about?

“original is coming over soon, and there’s no doubt that he’s gonna find your appointment with tori.”

…

“Fuck!” Sci screeched as he ran back to his desk, beginning to aggressively search through the mess of papers. Where was it? His notes? The notebook where he put the date when he was going to meet up with—

“uh, hey kid.”

Oh no. That voice.

“mind explaining this?”

And in his hand, was the  _ exact  _ notebook Sci was looking for.

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! the reader is very unreliable at narrating, so you may see a lot of mysteries because of how oblivious they are!!! so beware kids, not everything you see you can trust...
> 
> but not to worry, you’ll get your answers soon enough. =)


	6. Things You Want Answers For Get Answered(?) | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci and “Classic” have a talk, leaving Sci distraught. But not to worry, Lust is there.
> 
> While you ask some things, and find some things as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry my sweet summer children here’s a chapter i hope i didn’t info dump anything :(( sorry for any possible mistakes btw finisjosjijw i was rushing
> 
> also i hate ao3 for not putting in my italics, stupid ao3!!

“oh, hey classic.” Lust purred, “i was just telling sci about how you were going to—“

“I can explain!” Sci yelled, waving his hands repeatedly in front of him.

Crap, what was he supposed to say? Classic found his notebook, and went through all of the pages. (Or was that Sci just overthinking again?) Well, that didn’t matter right now - but what did matter was that Sans wanted an explanation.

But Sci couldn’t think of any.

“kid.” Classic sighed and shook his head, leaning against the doorframe that led to the stairs. “you should know by now that you and the other alternates aren’t supposed to let them find out.”

Sci gulped. “I know, but—“

“sci.”

“i’ll give this back to you, and we can pretend this never happened, okay?” Classic said, tossing the notebook in Sci’s direction - it nearly missed, but luckily, Sci was able to catch it as an uncomfortable silence grew in the air.

He had to say something. “I—“

“i’ll see you later,” Sci expected him to leave the moment he said that, though, right before he was about to turn the corner and walk up the stairs - Classic stopped.

“and also - i think it’s best that you don’t turn up to the interview.”

Even though Classic sounded calm and open as usual, Sci didn’t speak. He couldn’t. Because under that lighthearted tone, was his way of telling Sci to “drop it”.

As soon as Classic teleported away and did not go up the stairs, Sci grumbled to himself. “Damn it,”

How come “Classic” always got to be the one who made the decisions? Sci knew where he was coming from, but he always got that tiny, tiny feeling of where it was unfair.

He wanted to influence the decisions, too.

He wanted to go outside and see what Papyrus looked like if he was older, and see the famous “Frisk” that everyone talked about - Hell, he even heard about the Queen and King of the underground breaking up and getting back together again.

And he hasn’t seen any of them, either! There was no Undyne, no Alphys, no nothing! It’s like Classic was purposely trying to control in fear for, for, for - for some dumb reason!

It just wasn’t fair.

“hey.”

Huh?

“on the bright side, we won’t get found out.” Lust said, patting his shoulder. “it’ll be better this way for you - for all of us.”

Ah. Sci shook his head, unclenching his hands. “I know,” he said as he looked down, furrowing his ridges.

Lust, the way he said it, didn’t seem like he quite believed what he said. But maybe that was just Sci’s imagination - since, well, Lust was shameless and was very honest with what he said without caring if it was embarrassing or not.

But why was Sci so angry earlier? Lust was right, and there was nothing to do except for Sci to face it - they were alternates of the same person for the angel’s sake, not to mention that barely anybody thought of the multiverse theory ever being true - and if Aiden was right about the government finding out, they would be in deep trouble.

Lust gives one last pat before turning and walking away, waving a small “i’ll see you later” before trudging up the stairs and leaving Sci alone in the basement - where the thing was.

“Stupid machine. . .”

Sci never once considered the thought that the multiverse was real, or heck, his world being a universe (or was it a “timeline”?) - but after meeting almost identical versions of him with contrasting personalities - something entered his mind.

What was happening in his universe?

Was Papyrus okay? Was he eating well, and was G̷̗͋̀́̋̄̅̚͠a̷̜̹̗̝̺̫̔̓́̿̅́̅͋̔̕͘ś̵̞͉̯̫̜̀ͅṫ̸̡͍̭̲̈̍̃̋͝—

“I should probably get to work,” Sci muttered to himself, flexing his stiff phalanges due to clenching his fists for so long. Hopefully it would go away soon, and Sci wouldn’t take his anger out on someone.

Sci was about to also go up the stairs, only to remember yesterday.

Right. There was no work for him to do anymore. At least, not in the outside world.

Sci frowned. He’d have to get a new one, somehow.

“Maybe I should talk with (Y/N) soon.”

—————

You’d say your relationship with Sans is doing pretty well, because he was 10 times more mean than usual and you? Well, you were doing great other than the fact that you were still frustrated over Sans hating you. Haha, yep!

So now you were here, sitting on the couch as you pondered on your recent nightmares.

Yep, nightmares, haha! Even if you didn’t need to sleep, you vaguely recall having them in a super dark-and-scary place. And you think there was a cyan orb of some sort, and it was really cold, too! It was really scary which you did not like!

Because if you remembered correctly, Ink told you that he visited you during your 2 months of sleeping. And you don’t remember sleeping for that long, but. . .

Why were the “bad” alternates here, and not at the cabin where you met them?

Was it true? He was sort of forgetful, but maybe he did have an idea of it which was the truth. Or was it just you again? You weren’t all that sure, but oh well - maybe Aiden was also forgetful, because she always avoided answering your questions when you came back and things were different.

Not like someone would just magically appear and you could ask them questions about what happened in the past two months you were gone!

...

Looks like your suspicions were correct! Nobody appeared!

Magic flared in the air.

Or not.

You waved frantically. Hey, hey! Over here, Cross!

“(Y/N?)” Cross nearly jumped in his place, voice sounding a lot less serious than before. You stare.

That was a first.

“What do you want?” he asked, voice now low and monotonous unlike before when he had mentioned your name - which was really weird because when he said your name, he sounded shocked. But whatever, you don’t mind.

Standing up, you walk over to him and gleefully ask him the question that’s been bugging you recently. Hopefully he knew the answer to it, haha! You didn’t want anymore people to be just as forgetful as Ink.

“Ugh, humans are like cockroaches...” He turns away from you, rubbing the back of his neck. Huh? Why was he nervous? Maybe his SOUL was being weird, or you were imagining things.

He inhales sharply before turning back to you and saying: “I have no information regarding that.”

You furrow your eyebrows. That wasn’t true.

“What?” he says as he notices your staring, beginning to sweat. “I’m serious, I don’t have any information regarding that—“

Hah, nope! You weren’t going to believe that. That’s what Aiden always says when she says she doesn’t know anything when she actually does - so that meant Aiden told Cross to say that, therefore she lied to you!

A pause.

“Fine.” he grumbled, voice low again. He sounded angry and uninterested - but his SOUL said otherwise. “Aiden told me to lie to you, and yes - you were sleeping for 2 months straight.”

...Huh?

It was true? You were asleep for 2 months? Without you waking up not even once in between them? Did Aiden lie to you about you imagining things about things being different since “yesterday”?

Was “yesterday” actually 2 months of you being asleep?

“Kid?” Cross stared at you. “Kid?” He repeats again, this time louder.

You shake your head, and continue to smile.

He seems confused.

Tell me more.

—————

Cross sat you down and told you about “everything” that had happened - him living in a cabin with Killer, Dust and Axe due to their “relationships” with the others including Sans, and “personal circumstances” he refused to tell you about.

Though, something didn’t set right with you.

Hey, Cross?

He stops, and turns to you. “Yeah?”

You noticed something when he was explaining - when he first began, his SOUL got dimmer. And it kept on going like that for the entire explanation until, well, you asked him.

Are you lying to me?

Silence.

It’s only a few seconds after Cross spoke. “I’m not!”

He broke into a string of excuses, his words broken and mangled together into gibberish as his eyes darted back and forth in between you and the door. He was beginning to avoid looking at you, too.

You furrow your eyebrows. So he was lying to you! You frown, and shake your head at the realization. Jeez, you thought he knew better than to lie to you.

Not like anyone could lie to you without you finding out, anyways.

Thoughts aside - you cross your arms. (Haha, get it? “Cross”?) Hopefully he would get the message that you didn’t believe him, and wanted the actual truth.

Like, the truth.

“Jeez, you’re so stubborn,” He scoffed, squinting at you as he rubbed the back of his neck. He mumbled a couple of words before sighing and turning to you again, frowning.

You frown as well. Yikes, did you make him feel sad? Hopefully not, that would be bad. He sighed.

“Fine, I’ll tell you the truth.”

You raise an eyebrow, blinking rapidly. Would he really tell you the truth?

“Yes, the actual truth.” Cross said, going back to the serious and monotone voice he used for everyone. You expected that to be the end of it, but then he said: “Don’t tell anyone this or I’ll kill you.”

You smile. Yikes!

“I’ll explain.”

—

“Guys, they, they - they found us!”

Cross said in between pants, blood trickling down his skull. It happened all so suddenly, and Killer - he said that they were hidden in the middle of the woods with their address hidden and phones untraceable, but turns out - it didn’t last long.

Because the others found them.

“what?” Axe hissed, standing and picking up the axe beside him. “they found us?”

Dust mumbled something beneath his breath to the air beside him, but quickly turned back to the two. “knew that it wouldn’t last long,” he mumbled, “papyrus said so.”

Cross narrowed his eyes at Dust for a moment before reality set in again. The original and the “Star Sanses” - they found them - the “Bad Sanses”. They were originally planning to stay low until they found out that the machine was fixed, but he guessed not.

Now, they were hot on their trail and anybody could break in.

“damn it.” Killer stalks over to the kitchen and grabs a knife. “right when we were getting comfortable, the ‘star sanses’ found us and now we have to run away again!” he snarled, grip tightening on the knife.

Cross would’ve made a comment or a vague expression at the sarcasm, but there was no time for that. Because Killer was right, they had to run.

“tHe fUck? wHAt’s wIth tHe RAckEt—?” A loud “slam” bursts from the entrance before Error could finish.

“Comply and we won’t have to fight.”

Oh, Cross recognized that voice.

Ink.

Shoot. Anticipation courses throughout Cross’ body, gritting his teeth as he warily glanced around the room. Even though Cross was focused on the threat that could appear at any moment, something didn’t feel right.

There.

A knife shoots out of Killer’s grasp and lands itself beside Ink’s skull, leaving a cut on his cheek that runs down his skull and down his scarf.

“Whoa!” Ink whistled, wiping the newly made cut with his thumb. “That was close.”

“tch,” Axe glared, “what do you want?”

“Like Ink said,” a new voice says, added by increasing footsteps, “we only want you to comply with us, and none of us will have to fight.”

Blue.

“like hell we would,” Killer scoffed, shaking his head, “we aren’t going to that place anytime soon.”

Killer was right - None of them were going to go there, where “the classic” would put “leashes” on them again and stop them from doing their job.

And they would do anything to not go there again.

“Jeez, and I thought that this could’ve resolved peacefully,” Ink sighed, stepping forward.

Cross tensed. What was he doing—?

“Sorry!” Ink howled before splashing pink paint onto Axe, who had teleported behind Ink and attempted to slice him.

Cross tumbled out of the way, dodging a bone that threatened to pierce him in the stomach. He grinded his teeth, glaring at the culprit. Blue.

“Oh, hey!” Ink whistled, looking over to Axe as he rolled away from Dust’s blaster. Huh? Cross turned around.

“Pink’s a good look on you!”

Axe struggled in the newly made shackles, making sudden jerks and movements as he failed to free himself. Cross furrowed his ridges in confusion, only to realize something crucial.

Big mistake.

In seconds, Blue threw a swarm of bones at them - Cross had deflected most of them, but a few grazed his sides and arms as new wounds opened. He was stupid for being distracted, even for a second - that could’ve thrown Cross in trouble.

Cross hissed, mainly out of frustration and lunged - teleported towards Blue once the swarm had ended, raising the knife above his head and slashing it in a diagonal motion - a new tear rips across Blue’s “armor”, blood dribbling down from the cut.

That would give Cross enough time.

Cross still kept his eyes on Blue, just in case he would move again, and in the corner of his eye - a ray of light shines, blasts and breaks down a wall of the cabin. It destroyed the entire living room, but it’s not like they would be coming back here anytime soon.

“run!”

And that was all it took for Cross to make a break for it.

  
  
  


But it was too late.

Gasping, choking - something cyan had pierced Cross’ ankle, causing him to crash, tumble and stop.

Something collided with his skull, and everything went dark.

—

“The others told me they patched us up, and ever since then - we’ve been living here, in Aiden’s house.”

Huh?

Cross frowned, looking away from you. Something weird was happening with his SOUL, it was getting dimmer, but he wasn’t lying either.

And you didn’t know why.

...

Who was the one that helped you?

Cross didn’t answer.

You expected him to give another excuse, but much to your surprise - magic concentrated on his face, specifically his cheeks and it was warm.

You frown. Was he okay?

You reach for his face, and place both hands against his cheeks. Maybe he was sick—

Cross almost immediately pulled away from the action, yelped and proceeded to sink into his clothes until he physically wasn’t able to anymore.

You furrow your eyebrows. Okay, maybe he wasn’t okay—

“I’m - I’m, I’m fine!” Cross stuttered, backing away from you - magic was still concentrated on his face for whatever reason, and his SOUL was being even more weird than before.

You try reaching out for him again, but this time, all you touch is thin air - and you realize he had teleported away.

Jeez. You shake your head. Was he really okay?

“ew.”

Huh? You turned, and there sat Dust on the sofa.

You frown, you didn’t see him there before. Did he teleport here after Cross left?

“what did you do to him?” Dust asked, scoffing. “he was a mess when he came back.”

Man, didn’t he threaten you before? You couldn’t remember it clearly, but that does remind you of the time Error threatened you during—

Wait.

Cross was blushing.

The moment you came to the realization, Dust snickered. “oh, so now you understand?” he asked.

How was I supposed to know? You frowned.

And that was the beautiful beginning of you being teased constantly.

—

“Ugh,” Cross couldn’t quite remember who was the one treating his wounds, but what he did remember was the way that they treated him - because most treatments were physical, and that meant it included physical contact.

And if Cross was right, the one who treated him had the same grip as yours.

But, but - that couldn’t be, right? You were so oblivious! Not to mention forgetful and overly carefree to the point where Cross worried that you even cared about anything at all. And if Cross was being honest, you didn’t seem like the most competent person out there.

“What a pain.”

“Maybe I should—“ Cross was about to finish his sentence, only to hear it behind him.

“heya brah, wassup?”

Cross screeched at the top of his non-existent lungs, and ran away.

Nopenopenopenopenope-

“rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key: “yesterday” was actually, the very first chapter!! yes, you had recently just woken up and some time may have passed in the first chapter, but nobody said anything
> 
> thanks y’all for the support finaijwojsojw i hope this chapter was satisfactory (because i hate this one with a passion AHA) (also dw we’ll get to see the other characters soon)
> 
> also, bonus:
> 
> cross at first glance - stoic, monotone, cold and distant, no emotion, mean: >:(  
> also cross when reader interacts with him: FUNSIJISIJWIJWUJ AAAAA [converts into a Dork]


End file.
